Love Knot
by Chrysolite Heart
Summary: Kikyou's lost both her parents and her younger sister, Kaede, is depending on her to make a living for them both so Kikyou ends up as a barmaid. What happens when her boyfriend Inuyasha misunderstands when he sees her at work? Epilogue up! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Love Knot

Love Knot

Chrysolite Heart

A/N: Ok, well this was originally going to be a Kagome & Inuyasha story but I suddenly felt that the things that happen in the story are more suited to Kikyou so this is now officially an Inuyasha & Kikyou story. There will be two parts to the story, what you read here is only the prologue though to see if you guys like it. Enjoy! (And no, I don't own Inuyasha)

Part 1: Prologue

18-year old Kikyou Yamasaki watched as her mother led out a young 5-year old crying girl into the car. That young crying girl was her sister, Kaede. Kaede sobbed as she got into the car's backseat, Kikyou was sitting in the front. She glanced at her sister in the rearview mirror. Then she looked towards the back of the car where her mother was loading Kaede's things into the trunk.

"Daddy, I want Daddy!" Kaede wailed. Kikyou looked back to the bright sunny road in front of her. Kikyou rolled her eyes. Even if Kaede called, 'Daddy' would no longer come back.

Kikyou and Kaede's mother and father had divorced two years ago when Kikyou had been 16 and Kaede had only been 3. Their father had taken Kaede to live with him and Kikyou had stayed with her mother. Just about a week ago their father had gotten into an accident, it wasn't the first time that had happened but this time he lost his life. With no one to take care of Kaede, the 5-year old girl was now coming home with them.

Kikyou sighed as her mother got into the car beside her and started the engine.

"Don't cry Kaede, Daddy's not coming back," her mother soothed. Kikyou looked out the window.

"Hush Kaede," Kikyou said when the girl continued to cry. Kaede stifled her cries at her sister's order. Since the time Kaede had been born Kikyou had always played the role of a kind, caring and nice older sister and Kaede really looked up to her.

"Ok, let's go home now," Kikyou's mother decided. Kikyou nodded in agreement, Kaede didn't say anything.

"Mommy," Kaede's voice came from the back as she buckled up her seatbelt. Kikyou's mother raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, dear?" she asked.

"Promise you'll never leave us, ok?" Kaede demanded. Kikyou waited to hear her mother's reply.

"Yes of course dear, I'll always be here," the woman replied and with that set off on the road back home.

1 year later

Kikyou hugged her younger sister desperately. Everyone was dressed in black except for her and Kaede who were dressed in white. They sat on their knees, tears streaming down their faces.

"Mommy lied!" Kaede cried. Kikyou hushed the now 6-year old girl and held her close to her body. She was shaking herself, she watched as the priest mumbles his last prayers, hardly registering the words as her mother's coffin was lowered into the ground.

Kikyou and Kaede's mother had gotten cancer during the past year. The doctors had tried everything they could to save her but it was in vain. Every day, every week, every month she got worse until one day she couldn't handle it anymore. 19-year old Kikyou let her tears fall freely when roses were tossed onto the golden coffin. She held her own to her heart and then tossed it down with the others as well.

"Good-bye mother, I'll keep my promise," Kikyou whispered, leaning her head against Kaede's.

Flashback

"_Kikyou…" her mother's voice croaked. Kikyou, eyes filled with tears, knelt beside her mother's bed, not knowing this would be the last time she heard her mother's voice. _

"_Yes mother?" Kikyou asked. Her mother managed a small, painful smile. _

"_I want you to promise me something," the woman said. Kikyou nodded her head furiously. _

"_Anything," Kikyou replied confidently. _

"_When I'm gone, take care of Kaede well," her mother pleaded. Kikyou felt a tear streak down her face. _

"_What do you mean when you're gone, you won't die!" Kikyou argued but deep down she knew it was a lie. _

"_Promise?" her mother rasped. Kikyou sniffled and took her mother's hand in hers. _

"_I promise," she confirmed. She watched in shock, yet somehow knowing this was the time, as her mother's eyes flickered shut and her head drooped down onto the pillow she was lying against, every form of life leaving her still body. _

End of Flashback

Several days after the funeral, Kikyou sat at the kitchen table, dehydrated.

"Kikyou, there's no more cereal!" Kaede complained. Kikyou looked to her younger sister. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Kaede, I still haven't been able to find a job yet, people don't hire girls like me who've just finished high school," Kikyou replied. This silenced Kaede.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be complaining," Kaede apologized. Kikyou smiled, even for a 6-year old Kaede was incredibly smart.

"I'll go out looking for a job again today, but first we need to get you to school," Kikyou decided. Kaede nodded. They packed Kaede's things and Kikyou walked Kaede to her school, which luckily was close by. She waved her younger sister off.

"Bye sis!" Kaede called.

"Have fun!" Kikyou called back with a forced cheerful smile and a wave. When Kaede was inside the brick building Kikyou turned around and stared at the busy streets. People walking around, cars zooming by, people riding bikes, toddlers and children chasing each other around, they all looked so happy. Kikyou sighed. She looked at the many stores that lined the street, she had been to every single one and they were all either not in need of extra hands or didn't want to hire her. There was only one place left to go. She walked towards it, rereading its name over and over again in her mind. 'Tokyo's Midnight Bar'.

"So all I have to do is go around and serve drinks to customers?" Kikyou confirmed with the manager after the manager had taken a look over Kikyou. The older, bald-headed man gave her a toothy grin, his front tooth was missing.

"Well as a barmaid you'll of course also have to dance and drink with them," the man added. Kikyou raised an eyebrow. Well that didn't seem too bad yet. She stared down at the agreement paper in front of her and the pen. She had a feeling this wasn't all.

"Anything else?" she continued to question.

"And of course if any of the men want you to come home with them then well…" the man trailed off. Kikyou held her breath, she knew what he meant. "Let's just say the customer is always right, hm?"

Kikyou gulped. She stared down at the paper that still lay in front of her. The man picked up the pen for her and tapped on the line that she needed to sign. "What do you say? We pay pretty well and it's not easy to find a job around here," the man reasoned. Kikyou wanted to get up and storm off but two things popped into her mind. Kaede's youthful face, the child needed someone to support her and Kikyou was the only one left. And then her mother's last words: _"When I'm gone, take care of Kaede well…" _With a shaky hand Kikyou reached out and took the pen from the man's hand. She closed her eyes and signed:

_Kikyou Yamasaki _

A/N:

Like the start? Inuyasha will be coming in the next chapter, like I said this is only the prologue. If you liked it and think I should continue, review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Knot

Love Knot

Chrysolite Heart

Part 1: Chapter 1

1 year later

"Hey Kikyou, are you doing anything tonight?" Inuyasha Takahashi asked his girlfriend Kikyou. The two had been going out for a few months now. Inuyasha swung his arm casually over his girlfriend's shoulders as they walked towards his house.

"Oh, I might be busy," Kikyou replied apologetically. She gazed at the mansion the couple was approaching; it took her breath away, just like it always did. She thought bitterly back to the apartment she and Kaede still shared.

"Oh?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow. Kikyou smiled.

"Don't worry about it," Kikyou said, giving him a light peck on the cheek. He grinned lazily and opened the door for her. "I'm not cheating on you or anything," she added.

"I would hope not, especially after what happened last night," Inuyasha agreed, giving her a pointed look. Kikyou blushed; the two of them had taken a big step the night before, the innocence Kikyou had held onto for the first 20 years of her life was gone.

"I always loved your place, it's so…airy," Kikyou told him after choosing her words. Inuyasha shrugged.

"More like empty to me and quiet to me," Inuyasha responded. Then he raised an eyebrow. "Of course that'll change when we get married and you move in," Kikyou blushed again. A moment later, Inuyasha's father came out to greet them; it would be the first time Kikyou and Inuyasha's father met. Inuyasha's father had a smile on his face when he came out but it faded when he saw Kikyou and examined her closely. Kikyou looked back at him curiously.

"I-Is something wrong Mr. Takahashi?" Kikyou asked hesitantly as he approached the couple. Inuyasha's father paused for a moment, there was disapproval in his eyes but he smiled.

"No, nothing at all, my dear, come in," he gestured towards the living room which was more the size of both Kikyou's and Kaede's bedrooms combined.

"Let's go," Inuyasha said, taking Kikyou's arm. Kikyou felt slightly uncomfortable.

A few hours later

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" Inuyasha asked for the millionth time as the two of them stepped out from the mansion. Kikyou shook her head, she had to go to work that night and until this point Inuyasha still didn't know where Kikyou worked and she didn't want him to find out.

"Yes, I'm sure, now go back inside," Kikyou said with a dismissive wave. She turned to go when Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder.

"Hang on; you're just going to leave like that?" Inuyasha demanded with raised eyebrows. Kikyou smiled, leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. Inuyasha wrapped his strong arms around her, kissing her back, holding her there for a moment before letting her go.

"Can I go now?" Kikyou teased. Inuyasha pretended to consider the question.

"Yeah, I guess you're good to go now," Inuyasha replied. Kikyou laughed lightly and headed down the path, she waved once more to Inuyasha before turning her back.

At Kikyou's home

"You're going to the bar again?" Kaede asked as Kikyou applied her make-up. Kikyou simply nodded.

"You know we need the money Kaede," Kikyou responded. Kaede pouted.

"But I don't like you working as a barmaid, sometimes people ask me what you do and I don't know what to say. Besides, mother wouldn't approve of this," Kaede argued. Kikyou sighed.

"It's hard to get a job these days, I'm lucky to have this one. Besides it hasn't been too bad yet," Kikyou replied.

"Yeah you've only gotten beaten up by a few guys for not going home with them and then you had to lie to everyone about those bruises," Kaede responded sharply. Kikyou sighed again.

"Ok, ok, I know. I'll try and find a new job, I promise," Kikyou said, she placed a quick cheek on her 7-year old sister's cheek before heading out the door. Kaede watched her sister go sadly, a guilt wave washing over her. _She's doing all this because of me…_

At Tokyo's Midnight Bar

"Pour me another cup," a man demanded. Kikyou obliged and poured the man another cup of beer. The man was obviously drunk; actually the group of men at the table she was sitting at was all drunk.

"You're a pretty one aren't you," another man on her other side commented. He held a stash of bills in his hand. He glided them down her bare neck and then down her open white dress. She quickly pushed his hand away. The man slapped her. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, she could smell alcohol in his breath.

"That's what I'd like to ask you," Kikyou replied, she pushed her way away from the table and onto the dance floor. Almost immediately she was grabbed by a young man who led her to his group of friends who were dancing to the lively music. Kikyou wanted to move away but she noticed her manager watching her. She quickly plastered a smile on her face and grooved along to the music, her moves well practiced. The men hooted.

"Nice moves babe!" they shouted. Kikyou just kept smiling.

At Inuyasha's house

Inuyasha sighed. He was bored with nothing to do. He knew Kikyou was busy and didn't want to bother her with a call. His father was busy watching a movie, his mother was busy cooking and his older brother Sesshomaru was out on a date with some woman named Kagura. He thought long and hard for a moment before calling up his buddy Miroku.

"Hey Miroku, where are you?" Inuyasha demanded after Miroku finally answered the phone. Inuyasha could hear loud music playing in the background.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you got to come check this place out," Miroku cried over the music. "I'm at the Tokyo Midnight Bar, they've got some hot girls here," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Typical all Miroku wanted to comment on was the girls.

"Fine, I'll be there," Inuyasha said, he snapped shut his phone. He had nothing to do so he might as well. He grabbed his coat and car keys and headed outside.

Back at the Bar

Kikyou was utterly exhausted and was ready to stop; these men just wouldn't give her a break. Suddenly a slow song came on, maybe she could rest now. That thought was shattered when a man grabbed her and pulled her into him. Kikyou wanted to gag at the amount of alcohol she could smell on the man. She noticed her manager was still watching so she placed her arms around the man's neck and swayed to the music. The man pulled her close so that their bodies were against each other and her chest was pressed up against him.

"You're a full one," the man commented. Kikyou remained silent and didn't reply.

"Inuyasha, over here!" Miroku called when he spotted his friend. Inuyasha waved to Miroku. He wasn't surprised to find Miroku sitting with 3 women. He was always a ladies man.

"Hey, what's up?" Inuyasha replied as one of the women moved so Inuyasha could take a seat. They were all giving him adoring looks but he didn't care for them. Miroku waved for the girls to leave. He leaned towards Inuyasha.

"What do you think?" Miroku asked, gesturing towards one of the girls. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Not bad, but --" suddenly Inuyasha stopped. His gaze followed the girl towards a couple who were slow dancing. The woman slow dancing with the man was beautiful, she had raven tresses that went down to her back, a high nose, smoky gray eyes, it was Kikyou and she was looking in shock right back at him.

Kikyou gasped when she met a familiar amber gaze. _It's Inuyasha, quick you've got to go over and explain to him right now! _Her inner self told her. She glanced towards the back of the bar; the manager was STILL watching her. She thought quickly but not fast enough, she watched as Inuyasha stared at her and then got up and left. Finally the song was over; she pulled free of the man and ran after Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kikyou called desperately. She saw Inuyasha pause. She quickly caught up to him. He turned around and slapped her. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked back at him, holding her cheek.

"Why? I was just a toy to you weren't I? Am I not good enough? Is there something about those men in there that you like more than me? I thought you said you were busy, was this it?" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyou waited with tears streaming down her cheeks for him to finish yelling. She took a step towards him.

"Inuyasha it's not like that at all," Kikyou said, reaching a hand out to touch him. He slapped it away.

"Then what?" Inuyasha demanded. "Tell me the truth, I was just a toy, something for you to play with, isn't that it?" Kikyou shook her head wildly.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Kikyou asked him shakily.

"Go on," Inuyasha said, eyes flashing.

"3 years ago my father died, a year after that my mother died leaving me responsible to take care of my 6-year old sister at the time. I tried every store to find a job to support us but none of them would accept me. I ended up here and the manager took me in under special conditions. I didn't want to become a barmaid but I didn't have a choice! I needed the money to support both Kaede and I, do you understand?" Kikyou cried. Inuyasha stared at her.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" he roared. "I could've helped,"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you pitying me, I didn't want your pity. I didn't want you to look down on us!" Kikyou explained through tears. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nice try, but no one in their right mind is going to believe a story like that," Inuyasha said, his own tears welling up from the deep cut of betrayal. With that he turned away and stalked off. Kikyou's knees buckled underneath her as she watched the love of her life leave her.

A/N

Aww! As you can see all misunderstandings. I have to say though, writing these sad scenes make me feel so depressed. LOL Oh well. Thanks to my 4 reviewers for my prologue, glad you guys found it interesting:

MadeNew

Kikyoubellflower

Ittzumi

I-Elli

Special thanks to MadeNew who has been so supportive of just about every single one of my stories so far, I don't think I have many stories that MadeNew hasn't reviewed on yet.  I-Elli, good to see you again as well, same goes for Kikyoubellflower. You reviewed for me somewhere along the line as well in one of my stories. And Ittzumi…thanks for the review! Merci very much and I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, as for everyone else...R&R please! Yes I mean push that button down there that says 'submit'. You know you want to…LOL


	3. Chapter 3

Love Knot

Love Knot

Chrysolite Heart

Part 1: Chapter 2

Kikyou tried for days to reach Inuyasha but it was in vain. He wouldn't answer his phone when she called and she knew something was wrong. She finally got up the nerve to walk to Inuyasha's house one day but something stopped her dead in her tracks. She hid behind a corner of the street and listened.

"Why didn't you tell me dad? You knew all along that she was just playing with me," Inuyasha's voice demanded. A sigh came.

"I didn't want to make assumption and you wouldn't have believed me anyway," Inuyasha's father replied. "But it's all over now,"

"I guess," Inuyasha responded bitterly.

"You should just forget her, there are plenty of other girls in America," Inuyasha's father told him. Kikyou gasped from where she was. Inuyasha was going to America? She sneaked a look around the corner and indeed saw the trunk of Inuyasha's car loaded with suitcases. She was on the verge of tears once again.

"I know," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha's father patted him on the shoulder.

"Good boy, you should get going, your flight is soon," Inuyasha's father continued. She saw Inuyasha nod his head and get into his car.

"Bye dad," Inuyasha called as he drove off, Kikyou watched from around the corner in shock. _What should I do? _Kikyou wondered. But deep down her knew. She dug into her wallet and pulled out a few crisp dollar bills. She waved for a taxi and got in.

"To the airport please," Kikyou said. "And quickly," The driver tipped his hat before rushing forward. Kikyou didn't even glance out her window when they passed Inuyasha's father still standing on the sidewalk.

At the airport

"Last call for all boarders to America," the voice speaker called. Kikyou panted as she hurried to find which section America's flight was in. She ran frantically. Finally she arrived at a counter and quickly asked. The person directed her to K17, Kikyou quickly went to find it. When she arrived there was no one sitting there and she knew she was too late.

On the airplane

Inuyasha stared out his window, taking in the views of Tokyo one last time. He listened as the captain spoke. The light flashed for buckling up seatbelts and Inuyasha dully followed the command. His mind was still on Kikyou, her face with tears streaming down it, her happy face when they had gone out, he tried to shake the images from his mind. _She was using you…_Inuyasha told he firmly but that didn't stop his thoughts. He stared out his window, he thought he saw a raven haired woman with tears in her eyes looking towards his flight but he wasn't sure.

Kikyou watched as the flight she was sure was Inuyasha's take off into the air. Tears flowed freely down her face as it soon became out of sight. She wanted to drop to her knees and just cry until she couldn't cry anymore but she knew it would change nothing. Inuyasha wouldn't suddenly come back and take her into his arms, no, she had lost him. Her only thought as she watched the plane depart was: _I hope you find someone better than I was Inuyasha…_

A/N

Aww, sad huh? Ok, well this is actually the end of Part 1 and the next chapter will be Part 2. Alright now I want lots of reviews so please push that small, purplish, square button to submit a review, whether to say you're just reading this, make a comment, constructive criticism, flames are allowed as long as they're backed up and/or have some constructive criticism in them. Thanks!

CH


	4. Chapter 4

Love Knot

Love Knot

Chrysolite Heart

Part 2: Chapter 1

2 years later

Inuyasha sighed as he stared out his plane window. He was on his way back to Tokyo, after two years in America. It felt as if he was going somewhere he had never been before as he gazed out his window. Sure, he had kept in touch with his father but returning home seemed strange after he had gotten used to the lifestyle in America. He thought about who he would meet. He'd had many restless nights thinking about the one person it was possible for him to meet up with and she still roamed his mind now. Kikyou. He had never stopped thinking about her, he craved to touch her, longed to see her and no matter how wrong it was, he wanted to meet her again. He wondered how she was and smirked when he thought she had probably forgotten all about him and was onto another guy by now. Amazing the effects women could have on men. He could still remember her fruity scent, her sad smoky gray eyes, every detail of her face was carved in stone in his mind. He sighed again and continued to stare out at the blank white picture his window presented him with dapples of light blue here and there but it soon began to darken, Inuyasha took the sign that rain was soon going to fall but he didn't think anything of it as the plane continued to fly back towards his home…towards Kikyou.

Kikyou watched silently as drips of rain splashed against her window. It had become her new pastime to watch the rain. At first when Inuyasha had left she had tried to block out every thought of him but they just kept pouring in. His face, his body, his touch, his hair and his eyes, those golden amber eyes with such a piercing gaze that made Kikyou shiver. Finally she decided to stick with only the happy memories she had of Inuyasha but the torment didn't stop there. His angry and hurt face when he had seen her at the bar flashed constantly by her mind and as much as she tried to ignore them, they just kept coming back. It was like a bad dream. After that she had just given up. She let those thoughts haunt her and that's exactly what they did. Haunt her. She leaned against her window seal, watching the rain. She had to go to 'work' today. She could hardly call it work. As she watched the rain drip her mind flashed back to the first time she had met Inuyasha. It had been under the rain, much like this one. She wondered if Inuyasha would come back and for a time she believed he would but it had been 2 years…he wasn't coming back. Suddenly, Kaede's entrance to her room startled her.

"Don't you have to go to work today?" Kaede asked when she saw Kikyou propped up against the window seal, staring out at the rain. Kikyou looked towards her sister and nodded.

"Yes, I'll start getting ready in a moment," Kikyou replied. She glanced out the window longingly again. She heard Kaede sigh.

"You've really got to stop being so depressed," Kaede complained. "And anyway, can you make dinner before you go? I'm hungry," Kikyou sighed as well.

"I've got to get ready for work, there's some frozen food in the freezer, just follow the directions to heat it up," Kikyou said. Kaede pouted.

"Fine, are you going to be back early today?" Kaede questioned. Kikyou shrugged as she prepared to take a shower.

"I'm not sure, it all --" Kikyou was cut off as Kaede finished her sentence.

"Depends on the 'customers' I know," Kaede finished. Kikyou gave her sister a sad but light smile.

"Yeah, you know the drill. I'll try to be home as soon as I can though," Kikyou told her younger sister, giving her a pat on the head.

"Ok," Kaede mumbled.

"And don't you have any homework?" Kikyou suddenly asked, turning around from where she was standing the doorway of the bathroom.

"Yeah but I finished it all," Kaede responded.

"Any problems?" Kikyou questioned suspiciously. She didn't want Kaede lying to her. Kaede shook her head.

"None, you know I'd ask you if I did but this stuff is pretty easy," Kaede said. Kikyou smiled, satisfied with Kaede's answer.

"Good, now you go make yourself some dinner," Kikyou ordered, waving Kaede off in the direction of the kitchen. Kaede nodded and scurried away. When Kikyou could hear Kaede rustling around in the kitchen she entered the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Another day's work awaited her…and maybe a certain someone at that.

A/N

Hope you guys liked it! This chapter was mostly about how Inuyasha and Kikyou feel right now and what kind of condition they've been in. As you can see, Inuyasha is coming back to Tokyo after two years and Kikyou is still working as a barmaid. Oh yes, and I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. I just couldn't think of anything else to add, but I promise the next one will be longer.

MadeNew – Thanks for your review and don't worry, Kagome isn't going to be the bad character. I'm one of those weird people who love both Kikyou and Kagome equally and if I do make one of them bad then I always fix things up by the end…I try not to unless absolutely necessary to make the story work.

I-Elli – Yes, I'm so sorry for the short chapters. The next one will be longer, please bear with me and thanks for your reviews so far!

Kikyobellflower – Aww! I didn't intend for it to make you CRY! But at least that means my writing's good…a mixed blessing. LOL Thanks for all your support so far.

Ittzumi – Thanks for your reviews as well, I'm really glad you're enjoying my story.

Anyway, the next chapter will be longer and I'm sorry for the short chapter but please…review.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Knot

Love Knot

Chrysolite Heart

Part 2: Chapter 2

"Inuyasha, over here!" InuTaisho waved to his son when he caught sight of him. Inuyasha grinned and waved back, rushing towards his father. They grabbed each other in a manly hug.

"Dad, you didn't have to come all the way out here," Inuyasha complained sheepishly. InuTaisho ignored the comment and looked over his son.

"Look at you, you've grown…and you've tanned too," InuTaisho commented.

"Inuyasha, great to see you're back," Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, said with a welcoming warm smile. Inuyasha smiled at his mother. He went and gave her a hug as well, she hugged him back.

"You're looking well," Inuyasha told her, pulling back. Izayoi smiled.

"So are you," another voice interrupted. Inuyasha turned to see who it was. Miroku stood there with open arms, awaiting his hug. Inuyasha snickered.

"You look like a dope like that," Inuyasha said. Miroku blinked.

"Thank-you!" he replied after a moment.

"Keh, that wasn't a compliment," Inuyasha responded, putting up an attitude but Miroku could tell he was kidding. The two pulled each other into a back-slapping hug.

"I missed you buddy," Miroku said. Inuyasha snorted.

"Sure you did," Inuyasha replied sarcastically. Miroku looked hurt.

"I did!" Miroku protested.

"I'm sure you were keeping yourself busy with the girls," Inuyasha said, knowing Miroku all too well. Miroku sighed.

"Alas, perhaps that is partially true," he admitted. Inuyasha laughed.

"So, who's the lucky girl right now?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku smiled.

"She's a fiery one, her name's Sango," Miroku responded. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"She doesn't like your perverted ways?" Inuyasha questioned. Miroku sighed.

"I think you've gotten the basic idea," Miroku said. "But that's nothing I can't overcome," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Let's get going, shall we?" InuTaisho interrupted. Izayoi nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure you're tired after that long flight, hm?" Izayoi commented. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, it was a long flight, I thought my ears would pop," Inuyasha said, following his parents and Miroku outside. Just as he had predicted it was raining. Inuyasha had a flashback of the first time he had met Kikyou under the rain but he shook it out of his mind.

"So, how's America?" Miroku asked as the two walked outside, following Inuyasha's parents.

"Or more specifically, how are the girls?" Inuyasha guessed. Miroku grinned. "Hot, very good looking, just like we see in all those magazines,"

"Oh, do you have a girlfriend over there?" InuTaisho asked. Inuyasha paused to answer this. The answer was no but he wasn't sure what his father's reaction would be to that answer since one of the reasons he had gone over to America was to forget Kikyou.

"Yeah, I do," Inuyasha replied. InuTaisho smiled.

"What's her name? What's she like?" InuTaisho demanded. Inuyasha began to feel uncomfortable, he had only lied to keep his father off his back, and it looked like this plan might backfire. He thought to one of his close friends there and decided to use her.

"Her name's Kagome, we're in a lot of the same classes in college," Inuyasha said. This much was true.

"Kagome, she's Japanese as well?" Izayoi questioned. Inuyasha nodded towards his mother.

"Yeah she is, she's a nice girl," Still no lies so far. The 4 of them reached the car. It turned out that Miroku had come in a taxi but Inuyasha's parents offered to drive him home. Miroku looked between Inuyasha and his family before quickly deciding.

"Actually I have somewhere else I need to be, so there's really no need for that. I'll get another taxi," Miroku said nervously. He was never good at lying to adults; of course lying to women was a completely different issue.

"Oh, I see, well then we'll be off," Izayoi replied with a kind wave. Miroku smiled back and waved as the trio got into the car and drove off. When they were gone he caught a taxi and ordered the taxi back to his home.

A/N

Sorry for the short chapter again, I know I promised this one was going to be longer and it was supposed to be but I just felt that this was a good way to end the chapter off. Please don't be mad...I'm sorry. Anyway, I just wanted to see the reunion of everyone (except Kikyou) here. And there was mention of Kagome and Sango as well. I'm planning to make Inuyasha and Kikyou meet in the next chapter so stick around and review…please. Oh and we'll hear more about Miroku and Sango as we go through, Kagome won't be in the story though so sorry to all those fans. LOL Oh and thanks for the reviews so far, everyone! Means a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Knot

Love Knot

Chrysolite Heart

Part 2: Chapter 3

Kikyou danced robotically on the dance floor and poured drinks like a slave. That was basically what she was after all, what was her status? A bar_maid. _Her manager had made that very clear to her when she had refused to pour another drink for a guy who was drunk and trying to get up her dress. The night went by slowly, dreadfully, just as it did every time. When her time was finally done, Kikyou was more than ready to go home until a guy grabbed her and whispered in her ear.

"Why don't you come home with me tonight, we could have a lot of fun," he rasped, his breath smelled of alcohol. Kikyou wriggled to get away but she noticed a pair of eyes on her, the manager…again. He always seemed to be watching her, it seemed a bit freaky at first and it still did but she was becoming used to it. She stopped struggling and let the man lead her out of the bar; she followed him as if she wouldn't dream of trying to get away, knowing that her manager's eyes were following her as she left. The man eventually drove her to an old-looking townhouse. He opened the door and pushed her inside before she could get away. She was just about to make a dash for it when he locked the doors and gave her an evil look. He backed her up against a wall.

"Uh…don't you want to do this on a bed?" Kikyou asked hopefully, looking for a chance to escape.

"Nah, I think the floor is perfectly fine," the man hissed. He leaned forward to kiss her; she quickly turned her head away so he missed. This usually pissed any man off but the man just smirked and began to nip and lick at her neck. One of his hands he placed on Kikyou's inner thigh after he had pushed up her dress, Kikyou was beginning to panic. The other hand grabbed the zipper of her pure white dress and began to slowly zip it down. She wanted to scream.

At Home with Kaede

Kaede sighed. She stared at the clock as the hands slowly moved from number to number. She was bent over a book she had borrowed from the library but the constant ticking of the clock kept her from concentrating or enjoying it. She stared down at her open book again, attempting to read it but did not prevail. The words seemed like a blur to her and didn't make sense in her mind. _Maybe I'll watch some TV…_Kaede thought to herself. She pushed herself out of her chair and made her way over to the living room. She flicked on the TV, skimming through the channels looking for something interesting to watch. Nothing caught her eye… nothing except the clock on the wall that continued its slow, dreadful rhythm. _Tick, tock, tick, tock…_Kaede averted her eyes away from the clock desperately. She stared longingly at the door, mentally willing her older sister to walk in any moment. It didn't work. _So much for will-power…_she thought to herself. She cracked a small smile at her own pun. She sighed again, just as she had many nights before. _She'll probably be OK, I just want her to come home…_

Back with Inuyasha

It was late at night, yet for some odd reason Inuyasha still didn't feel tired. He's been laying in bed for who-knows-how-long and yet was unable to sleep. His senses were stilly fully alert, he could hear his father snoring from across the hall. He rolled his eyes as it brought back old memories. Pushing himself to his feet, he wandered to the window of his room, which, like everything else, had been left the same and stared out it. His window gave a view of the front of the house. As he stared out, a certain thing caught his eye. It was his old red convertible car still parked on the sidewalk, where he had always parked it and where he had left it so long ago. _Maybe a short drive will help…_Inuyasha thought. Making his decision he strode over to his table, grabbed his car keys and, as quietly as he could, headed downstairs.

Once he was down he let his eyes adjust to the dark a bit. He tip-toed quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up. He knew that even though his father's senses were sharp he was a deep sleeper, but he also knew his mother wasn't. He recalled her warm face but throughout the evening he had also noticed the small wrinkles that were forming under her eyes and her tired expression that came across her when she thought no one was looking. He held his keys tightly in the palm of his hand, not wanting them to make and jingling and slowly unlocked the front door and stepped outside. When he was out, he breathed a sigh of relief and quietly shut the door behind him and locked it. He looked out towards his convertible still sitting there by the sidewalk and happily strode over to it. He pulled open the car's door, the old scent of his car rushing past him. _It's been far too long…_he thought to himself and, with ease, slipped inside. He poked the key in, turned on the engine and then hit the gas.

Inuyasha drove for a long time, not particularly caring where he was going. He let the cool air from outside whip across his face through his now rolled-down window. After a while of aimless driving he found himself in an old dirty neighborhood surrounded by shabby looking town houses. The streets were dark and many of the street lights were dim and yellow. He began to slow down his car, he didn't recall this neighborhood. _How come I've never seen this place before…_he wondered to himself as he drove along, taking in the sights around him. As he drove he noticed a figure in a white, torn dress walking barefoot shakily down the sidewalk with a pair of shoes in one of her hands. She was covered in blood over her arms, forehead and legs, her raven hair was a knotted mess, her tired and lonesome eyes were on the ground, her head was drooped and he recognized her immediately. Without thinking he immediately called out to her through his open car window,

"Kikyou!"

Kikyou looked up when a familiar voice called her name as she was trudging along the sidewalk, her cuts and burns killing her. She looked up with weary eyes and met golden ones. She squinted for a moment, not quite believing what her eyes were telling her. A man with long silver hair and golden eyes stood by his car, looking at her. The name came to mind immediately as she stared suspiciously at the stranger before her but she was too weak to do anything.

"Inuyasha…" the name ran off her lips in a pained voice just as her knees buckled from underneath her and she collapsed onto the hard sidewalk.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw Kikyou fall. Immediately, he rushed to her side and kneeling beside her in a moment. He stared at her wounds and her closed eyes. Kneeling there he wondered what he should do. One side of him argued that she had used him but the other side argued that she was still a person and was in need of help. He eventually made up his mind after looking at her one more time. With ease, he picked up Kikyou's limp body and gently placed her in the back of his car. She groaned quietly as he set her down, showing that she was in pain. He winced when he got a good look at her wounds and wondered who had beat her so badly. Finally he got back into the driver's seat and was about to turn the engine on when he realized something. He couldn't take her home; he would be murdered if his father found out, so he stopped to think. Thinking back through the days he had spent driving around he recalled a hotel that was near his house. He drove slowly there and when he arrived, rented a room and then carried Kikyou up to it. He placed her under the covers, raising the covers to her chin and sat beside the bed in silence on a comfortable chair. A cold cloth that had been rinsed with ice lay on her forehead as she stirred a few hours later. A moan came from her cut lips and she woke up, gasping for air. Inuyasha stared at her. She looked back at him.

"Kikyou…" he began hesitantly. Kikyou's eyes widened for a moment and then dulled in recognition. She turned away and stared at the wall.

"I thought you were in America," she whispered to him after an uncomfortable long pause between the two of them. Inuyasha stared down at the carpeted floor beneath his feet, wondering how to answer. He decided to answer honestly.

"I got back just today," he told her softly, almost afraid that if he raise his voice she would shatter or something of the like. Kikyou looked back at him for a moment and then took in her surroundings.

"Where are we?" she asked him. Inuyasha blinked and then answered her. She nodded. With a grimace, she swung her legs over the bed and shakily stood up. Inuyasha stood up with her.

"Thanks for helping me out then, I'll be going now," Kikyou told him coldly as she began walking slowly and shakily towards the door. Inuyasha watched her struggle for a moment before catching up to her and standing in front of her, blocking her way out. Kikyou met his gaze angrily but another emotion he couldn't explain was filled in her eyes. Was it hate, love, uneasiness, concern questioning? He couldn't tell.

"You're in no condition to go out, you should go back to bed," Inuyasha said, reaching out to touch her like he had longed to in his dreams every night, so many nights ago. Kikyou swapped his hand away quickly and then looked away.

"What do you care? I used you didn't I? I just thought of you like some game, right? I don't need your pity," Kikyou retorted. She forcefully pushed past him and pulled open the door, stumbling clumsily out. Inuyasha stood frozen at the spot, startled by her sudden lash of anger. By the time he recovered, Kikyou was long gone. But something about what she had said and the look in her eyes had triggered something. _Did I misunderstand something 2 years ago? _

A/N

Like their meeting? I thought Kikyou's reaction was suitable. I'm trying not to make the characters too OOC but Kikyou won't exactly be the same Kikyou she is in the manga or anime. She might be a tad bit different depending on the situation. So anyway, R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Love Knot

Love Knot

Chrysolite Heart

Part 2: Chapter 4

Kikyou sobbed when she arrived home with sore feet. Luckily Kaede was already asleep and didn't see her in her mess. She headed to her room and locked the door behind her. She peeled off her wet, sticky, blood-covered, torn dress and pulled on her pajamas. She had been lucky to get away this time; things were a little too close for comfort this time around. She had ended up kicking the guy in the stomach with her knee and then a little lower as well before making a run for it. But this wasn't before he had cut her several times, made many marks on her and had torn apart her dress as she struggled to get away from his persevering grasp. Things seemed even worse now that Inuyasha had come back and caught her in that particular situation. _I wonder what he thinks of me now…_Kikyou wondered bitterly. She had dreamed many times of setting things right with Inuyasha, he was back now but after their encounter there was no way anything was ever going to go back to the way it was. She pulled up her knees, lay her head down and cried until no more tears would come. She hadn't done so in a long time and it felt good, it was probably because she tried so hard to stay strong in front of Kaede. She sighed, when her tears stopped flowing and she curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

Inuyasha returned home late that night, his parents didn't seem to mind though. He quickly changed his clothes and then sat down on his bed. Kikyou's face and her words still bothered him; he had thought of them all the way home but could make no sense of what she had been trying to tell him. He finally let out a deep sigh, willing himself not to think anymore, it was giving him a headache. He brushed his teeth, lifted some weights, did a few push-ups and then went to bed. He thought about what he would do the next day. _Maybe I'll go see if she's ok…_

A/N

Yes, extremely short chapter. And completely on purpose. I just wanted to give you guys an idea of how Inuyasha and Kikyou are feeling after their first encounter in two years. So yah, next chapter will be right back into the story. And yes, Inuyasha will be going off to find Kikyou and all but you'll see how that turns out when I get the next chapter posted so for now, review!


	8. Chapter 8

Love Knot

Love Knot

Chrysolite Heart

Part 2: Chapter 5

Kikyou was up early the next morning. She didn't feel like sticking around the house so she left a note for Kaede and changed her clothes to go outside. She called up one of her friends before she did so.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello?" a female voice answered the phone sleepily.

"Hey Sango, it's Kikyou," Kikyou replied.

"Oh, Kikyou, what's up?" Sango asked. Kikyou sighed before answering. "Long night?"

"You have no idea, are you free?" Kikyou questioned. She heard Sango yawn.

"Yup, I'm free, just got up," Sango said.

"I'm sorry, I woke you didn't I?" Kikyou asked. Sango laughed.

"Well you did but it's alright, do you want to meet for coffee?" Sango suggested. Kikyou smiled in appreciation even though Sango couldn't see her.

"Yes please, coffee would do us both some good," Kikyou replied. They arranged to meet at their usual place before Kikyou hung up.

Kikyou made sure she put the note where Kaede would see it and then pulled on a pair of shoes. She made sure to leave her cellphone on so that Kaede could call and then grabbed her purse, with the little money inside of it, and headed out the door.

Kaede woke up with a yawn and stretched. She noticed the house was strangely quite, usually her sister would be up at this time. Kaede glanced at the clock. 9:07, it read. _She must've gone out…_Kaede concluded. She brushed her teeth in the bathroom, combed her hair and then went out to the kitchen. Just as always, there was a little note on the table waiting for her with Kikyou's handwriting scrawled onto it.

_Kaede,_

_I went out for a little while. There are some bread and butter in the fridge and I bought us another carton of milk. I'm out for coffee with Sango. I should be back soon this afternoon, call me if you need me, my cellphone will be on. _

_Love,_

_Kikyou_

Kaede sighed and left the note where it was, she headed over towards the fridge and was pleased to find her sister's promise true. She buttered herself some bread and poured herself a glass of milk. When she was content with her breakfast she decided to watch some TV. Luckily the apartment she and Kikyou stayed in provided cable and they didn't have to pay for it. It was such a relief otherwise she was afraid she might become bored to death in this old apartment. But she wasn't and she happily flicked on the TV and used the remote to switch to her favorite channel.

Inuyasha drove nervously back and forth down Kikyou's rode, wondering if it was really the right thing to go and see her. He knew his father wouldn't approve but he just wanted to so badly. Finally he decided, he parked his car and headed up the apartment, taking in the familiar walls and decorations as he did so. The route he had memorized two years ago was still the same and he found himself in front of Kikyou's door. He knocked gently and got no answer. He could hear sounds from inside so he knocked a little harder. The sounds suddenly stopped and the door opened. Inuyasha found himself staring down at Kikyou's little sister Kaede. The two had only met a few times when Inuyasha had come to pick up or see Kikyou but it seemed as though she recognized him.

"What're you doing here? Kikyou told me you moved to America," Kaede demanded. Inuyasha wasn't sure how to respond.

"Yeah, well I just got back yesterday. Anyway, is Kikyou here?" Inuyasha asked. Kaede glared at him suspiciously before answering.

"She's not here, she's at a café with a friend of hers," Kaede responded. Inuyasha blinked.

"At a cafe?" he repeated. Kaede raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, at a cafe, she's with her friend Sango," Kaede said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Suddenly things began to click like a puzzle coming together, piece by piece.

"Where does Kikyou usually go for coffee?" Inuyasha demanded. Kaede stared at him.

"You guys were going out for months and you don't know where my sister goes for coffee?!" Kaede exclaimed. Inuyasha's temper flared.

"Just tell me where she usually goes!" Inuyasha yelled. Kaede cowered back a bit but she wasn't one to be scared off easily.

"She usually goes to the Tokyo Café of course," Kaede replied. And then it clicked, everything made sense. Inuyasha lowered his voice.

"So you and Kikyou live alone?" he asked gently. Kaede glared at him.

"Yes we live alone," she responded.

"I see, alright, I got to go kid, later!" Inuyasha called as he raced down the halls. He got into his car and started the engine. He got out onto the road and was heading for a certain destination. He prayed Kikyou and her friend would be there when he arrived, he stared at the large sign in front of him as he found a parking space. Tokyo's Café.

A/N

Hah! So we have another encounter on the way, this story is actually coming to an end soon so review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Love Knot

Love Knot

Chrysolite Heart

Ok, well thank-you for your patience in waiting. Unfortunately I have not found my memory stick or my flash…err, whatever but I've instead decided to rewrite the chapter which is a big deal for me because I have to think back, close my eyes and squint to try and remember what I wrote in Chapter 9 so I don't miss anything and so I don't screw up the ending. So, thanks so much for waiting and now, without further a due, I present Chapter 9 from what I can remember. :D

Chapter 9

Inuyasha stepped into the café, turning his head from side to side, searching frantically for a familiar face. It was long before he spotted who he was looking for, he could find her from anywhere. Without hesitance he strode in a confident manner towards the table where two women were sitting and laughing with each other.

Kikyou laughed at an old joke that Sango had reminded her of, Sango laughed with her. Abruptly, Sango's laughter stopped. Kikyou glanced at her friend curiously, wondering what was wrong. She found her friend's gaze, not on her, but seemingly on something or someone behind her. Without having to turn around Kikyou immediately knew who it was.

"What do you want?" Kikyou asked evenly to the silver-haired man behind her. Inuyasha made a move to grab her arm but Kikyou shook herself free.

"Come with me," Inuyasha growled. Kikyou glared him down. She nodded her head towards Sango who was watching them.

"Can't you see that I'm busy and that I'm with a friend?" Kikyou demanded. Inuyasha gave a quick glance at Sango. Sango's eyes widened. This man seemed extremely familiar, Inuyasha shared the same look as he eyes Sango over. _That's not what's important right now! _Inuyasha reminded himself and quickly returned his attention back to Kikyou.

"I'm sorry, but this is really important. We need to talk," Inuyasha said, trying a different approach. Kikyou smiled and Inuyasha's hopes lifted a bit.

"I'm sorry too, but I can't. I'm with a friend and we were having an important discussion as well," Kikyou replied politely. Inuyasha's hopes deflated like a balloon. Before he could say anything else, Kikyou turned back to Sango. "So, you were saying…?" Inuyasha watched as Kikyou's friend Sango smiled weakly, glancing back and forth between him and Kikyou before continuing what she had been saying. Inuyasha huffed, glared at Kikyou and then stalked off. Once he was gone Kikyou gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over with," she muttered to herself.

"Who was that? He seemed familiar," Sango asked. Kikyou raised an eyebrow.

"You've met him?" she questioned. Sango shrugged.

"I'm not sure, working at a bar it's hard to decipher who you have and haven't met," Sango responded. Kikyou nodded in agreement, that was true.

"That's true," Kikyou said. Sango leaned forward and looked at Kikyou.

"So, who was he? He's not bad looking," Sango demanded. Kikyou rolled her eyes and stalled, wondering how to reply.

"Do you remember about that boyfriend I had a few years ago?" Kikyou began. Sango nodded suspiciously.

"Yeah, he was a real jerk," Sango said. Kikyou nodded.

"Did I ever tell you his name, or what he looked like?" Kikyou continued. Sango thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"No you never did, who was he?" Sango asked. Kikyou gestured behind her where Inuyasha had been standing.

"That was him," Kikyou stated plainly. Sango jumped up.

"What? THAT was him?!" Sango cried. A few heads turned from the tables around them to look at Sango. Sango blushed and quickly sat back down and lowered her voice. "Are you serious?" Kikyou nodded.

"Yup, that was him," Kikyou repeated.

"But I thought you said he moved to America!" Sango exclaimed.

"He did, he came back just a few days ago though," Kikyou explained.

"I can't believe that was him! What a jerk! What's his name?" Sango demanded.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou supplied.

"Inuyasha," Sango repeated. The name sounded familiar. "Wait, wasn't he a friend of Miroku's?!" Kikyou stopped to think for a moment.

"I'm not sure, I do recall him having a friend whose name started with an M," Kikyou replied slowly.

"It must be! That's why he looked so familiar, I saw him at our bar a few years ago!" Sango recalled. Kikyou's eyes lowered. Sango immediately frowned at her friend's reaction. "I'm sorry," Kikyou shook her head.

"No, don't be," Kikyou responded.

"There's no reason for you to be down about it though, that guy was a jerk. He doesn't deserve you," Sango said, comforting her friend. Kikyou nodded in agreement and took a sip of her, now cooled coffee.

Inuyasha sat in his car, wondering what he should do. Well, if she wouldn't talk to him now then she would have to talk to him later…but when? _When she's at work of course! _Inuyasha told himself. Yes, she couldn't avoid him then. He would talk to her, if it was the last thing he did. He thought back to her words from a few years ago and to the discovery he had just made. It all made sense, why hadn't he realized it before? _Ugh, I'm so stupid!_ He berated himself. He began to think what he would say to Kikyou when they met, he had to set things right. Still deep in thought, he started his engine and took off down the road.

A/N:

Was it too short? I'm sorry if it was. Anyways, once again, thank-you for your patience, the next chapter, chapter 10, should be the last chapter. So…until then, review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Love Knot

Love Knot

Chrysolite Heart

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait; I still haven't been able to find my memory stick which is sort of a pain since I had more than half of this chapter prewritten in it. Sigh So anyways, after searching for long periods of time over the past while I decided I'd have to rewrite Chapter 10. So thank-you to all who waited so patiently for the disorganized me but wait no more, here's chapter 10! Enjoy!

Chapter 10

"Going to work tonight?" Kaede asked her older sister as Kikyou dabbed on her last touches of make-up. Kikyou glanced at her younger sister through the reflection in the mirror where Kaede was standing at the room door. Kikyou nodded.

"Yes, and of course I'll try to be back as soon as possible," Kikyou replied. Kaede nodded.

"I know, by the way, Inuyasha dropped by today," Kaede said. Kikyou blinked. _Inuyasha came by? _

"Oh? When was that?" Kikyou asked, trying not to seem concerned or bothered by the fact.

"Today, just some time after you went out for coffee," Kaede responded. _So that's how he figured out where I was! _Kikyou acknowledged.

"I see, did he say anything?" Kikyou continued, looking over her reflection. Kaede shook her head.

"No, but he was acting really strange. And didn't he move away, why's he back?" Kaede questioned.

"I'm not sure, he came back not too long ago though," Kikyou answered. Kaede nodded.

"Yeah, he told me that," Kaede replied. Kikyou raised an eyebrow.

"Did you two talk about anything else?" Kikyou questioned. Kaede shook her head 'no'. _Good _Kikyou thought to herself. She gave Kaede a weak but acceptable smile. "I've got to get to work, you know how my boss is," she told Kaede, giving the smaller girl a kiss on the cheek, a motherly gesture. Kaede nodded.

"Please, do try and get back early. I hate being alone here at night," Kaede pleaded. Kikyou smiled sympathetically and nodded; reassuring her younger sister she would do her best.

"Go to bed early tonight, you look tired…and remember to call my cell if you need anything or if something happens, alright?" Kikyou said, rattling off well-memorized lines before she left. Kaede nodded. Kikyou smiled again, grabbed her purse and keys, slipped on her heels and out the door she went. Kaede watched her older sister go before closing the door behind her.

At the Bar

It was nothing new once Kikyou had gotten onto the dance floor that she was surrounded by a group of men. She felt as if she could hardly breathe but managed to keep up with the fast paced rhythm and the claustrophobic feeling she had. She made a move to go and sit down after the last dance finished but a strong arm held her back. She smiled a polite but annoyed smile and continued dancing.

Inuyasha stepped into the bar, his eyes searching through the dim light for a familiar figure. A person at a nearby table waved to him and Inuyasha recognized it as Miroku. There was a girl with him who looked familiar and as Inuyasha neared the table he realized it was Sango, the same girl Kikyou had been with earlier.

"Inuyasha, never thought I'd see you here," Miroku welcomed, offering his friend a seat. Inuyasha took it tentatively, his eyes still searching. "Well, Inuyasha, I'd like to introduce you to Sango," Inuyasha snapped back to attention and met Sango's gaze that he didn't like too much. He thought about offering his hand to shake but dropped the idea when he caught the look Sango was giving him that would scare a vampire dead. Inuyasha chuckled nervously.

"Hey, I'd love to stick around but I've got to go…somewhere," Inuyasha fumbled for words. Miroku leaned in closer to Inuyasha.

"What was that?!" Miroku cried over the loud music. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked away. Miroku watched his friend go before shrugging and turning his attention back to Sango.

As Inuyasha walked away he scanned the dance floor. _Where is she? _Inuyasha wondered frantically, and then he saw her. She was in a black dress this time and dancing in a circle of men. Inuyasha strode over confidently, pushed two of the men aside, grabbed Kikyou's arm and then lead her away. One of the men grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? We saw her first," the man growled, trying to wrench Kikyou from his grip. Inuyasha stared the man down and decided to ignore him to not cause a scene, dragging Kikyou away behind him. When they were a safe distance away Kikyou pulled her arm from his.

"What're you doing?" she exclaimed when they met each other's gazes. She made a move to head back but Inuyasha stood in her way. Kikyou looked away in annoyance. "What do you want? I'm busy, can't you see? I don't have time to talk to you," Kikyou said briskly. Inuyasha chuckled and grabbed her arm.

"But aren't I just like those guys over there? I'm a customer to you just as much as they are," Inuyasha replied to her with a smirk. Kikyou opened her mouth to argue but the truth of Inuyasha's words sank in. She rolled her eyes and looked away again. Inuyasha smiled, he took hold of her arm again and led her outside so they could talk in peace and quiet. Outside, rain was threatening and thunder could be heard overhead but Inuyasha didn't care.

"Look, we really need to talk," Inuyasha said once they were out.

"There's nothing to talk about," Kikyou answered shortly. "Why'd you even bother coming to find me? I used you didn't I? I tricked you didn't I? Didn't I?!" Inuyasha let her yell, not caring about the looks they were receiving from people rushing by. He could tell Kikyou was about to break and took her in his arms, holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry, you didn't. I was…so wrong, I should've believed you. I'm sorry, so sorry," Inuyasha whispered in her ear soothingly. He felt a drop of rain on his cheek and realized it had begun raining, just like it had the first time he and Kikyou had met each other.

Kikyou could feel heavy rain drops pouring down around them and was thankful, hopefully no one would see her tears. She suddenly realized she was in Inuyasha's embrace and struggled for him to let her go. It didn't work, instead he only held her tighter until she struggled no more.

"Kikyou," he whispered her name.

"Inuyasha," she replied, just as softly. Her heart felt as if it were going the break any second. Finally, Inuyasha pulled back from the embrace, his hands on her shoulders. He looked her deep in the eyes.

"Kikyou, I'm so sorry. I was wrong, I know the truth now. I wish I could make it all up to you somehow," Inuyasha said stuttering. Kikyou stared down at the ground, not sure how to reply. She watched with curiosity as Inuyasha dug into his pocket for something. He pulled out a small, long line of thread with a very loose knot in the middle. He was holding it by one end and letting the other dangle loosely below. Kikyou found herself crying, although not quite sure why. The hope that Inuyasha wouldn't notice was not fulfilled as Inuyasha noticed them immediately and stretched his hand out, wiping them away with his thumb. He looked back to the thread he held between them, as did Kikyou.

"This was us before, this was our love but I don't want things to be like this anymore," Inuyasha said, referring to the thread. He gave a weak smile. "For love to work, both people on both ends have to agree to pull, I'm pulling on my end, I want you to pull on yours," Inuyasha told her. Kikyou blinked in shock. Inuyasha waited for her with a look of hope, determination but unsureness in his eyes. Kikyou met his gaze, still not sure how to react and then looked back at the thread and loose end dangling in front of her. With a shaky hand she reached out and pulled so that the knot tightened as became so small on the thread there was no possible way to pull it apart. Inuyasha pulled Kikyou into a warm and tight embrace, the cold rain around them felt like nothing. He tilted Kikyou's chin up when she suddenly shivered. Inuyasha grinned, as did Kikyou.

"We should go inside," she suggested. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Doesn't every girl dream of getting kissed in the rain?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyou smiled and gave a small laugh, but before she could Inuyasha's lips met hers in a searing kiss out of joy and happiness. The thread was still between them and both had their hands on each end, knowing that their love knot would never come undone again.

A/N:

My goodness! That was…weird to write. I've always found it a bit awkward writing these sort of scenes but they have to be done. Anyway, now you all know why I named this story Love Knot and I hoped you guys enjoyed it, thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed as I will now list:

MadeNew – Thanks so much for your support with this story and of course just about all my other stories too!

Kikyobellflower – Thank-you for your reviews and support, it meant so much to me!

Villana81 – I'm really glad you enjoyed my story and thank-you for your reviews, I hope you enjoyed this last chapter!

TragicPriestess – I'm glad I made this Inu/Kik too! Not that I don't like Inu/Kag, this one just seemed more suited for Kikyou. I was actually even thinking of switching Inuyasha to Sesshomaru but I didn't, anyhow, I'm glad you liked it!

Dinosaurs say Rawr – Thanks for your support and yes it really has come to an end. : ( Thank-you!

Awakeningstorm3453 – Glad you liked it and thank-you for being patient with me. Hope this ending made you happy!

I-Elli – You sort of disappeared after a while but you're constantly supporting me and I thank-you so much!

Ittzumi – Don't worry about your English, I think it's fine. Thanks for your support with this story, it means a lot!

Mitsukai – Mikan – Thank you for your review, it seems you didn't keep up until then end but that's alright, I'm glad you took a read through. Yes it was a bit dramatic but hey, drama is good, right? LOL

ColdKikyo – Also someone I see whenever I check my reviews. Thanks so much for reading my story and reviewing, I hope you liked it!

I do believe I've named all my reviewers for Love Knot, if I missed, I'm so terribly sorry and to anyone else who read through my story but didn't review wags finger in disappointment I just hope you'll review this last chapter (you know you want to) and if not, oh well, most importantly though, I hope you all enjoyed my story and now for the grand finale to it all…

The End


	11. Epilogue

Love Knot

Love Knot

Chrysolite Heart

To all my reviewers, thank-you so much. Right now I'd also like to thank Dangerous BeautyxKikyou for your reviews and a special thank-you to Chaos Nightbringerer, who's last review made me decide to right you all an epilogue since I realize that I _did _leave you guys sort of hanging. It's going to be very short but I'll let you in on what happened after all the action.

Epilogue:

Kikyou smiled fondly at the ring on her finger. Engaged! Only the night before, Inuyasha had proposed to her. It had been months since their make-up and things were going better than ever. Inuyasha took a seat beside her on the couch. He had decided to stay in Japan. She looked up at him, the smile still on her face.

"What're you thinking about?" Inuyasha questioned as he followed her gaze to the ring.

"How life is going to be from now on," Kikyou answered honestly. Inuyasha chuckled, putting his arm around her.

"It'll be perfect, you don't have to work at that _place_ anymore." Inuyasha's nose wrinkled in disgust of the thought. "You were an excellent student in highschool and it's not too late for university, 4 years of that and you can get a decent job…not that you'll really need one," Inuyasha told her with a smile.

Not long ago, Inuyasha's father had passed away. A large portion of what his father had owned had been willed to Inuyasha, they were quite wealthy with this inheritance and had been giving his father's blessing before the old man and left. They had later returned the apartment Kikyou and Kaede and been living in and had moved into Inuyasha's home with his mother.

"No, I won't feel good if I'm just letting you make all the money while I sit at home," Kikyou said quickly. Inuyasha was now of high position in his father's company and held 22 of the company's share hold. Inuyasha shrugged.

"It's not what you should be worrying about right now though, our wedding is coming up," Inuyasha reminded. Kikyou smiled happily at the thought.

"Yes…marriage,"

1 year later…

Inuyasha paced around nervously outside the hospital door. He bit his lip in worry, the worst thoughts filling his mind. He shook his head like a wet dog to get them out. Suddenly the door opened and out stepped a nurse. Her face was dull and Inuyasha felt his heart lurched. Had something happened to one of them? A soft hand was put on his shoulder and Inuyasha turned to face his mother who smiled at him encouragingly. Inuyasha took a deep breath and approached the nurse.

"How is it?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. The nurse turned her head and another nurse came out, holding a bundle of blankets tenderly in her arms.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," the nurse said with a smile. Inuyasha suddenly realized that the nurse's dull look had been from exhaustion not from disappointment. Inuyasha rushed over to the newborn, gently taking it from the middle-aged woman holding it.

"My boy," he repeated to himself, testing the words out. He smiled as they fit. He turned to his mother who had come to take a look.

"I have a grandson," Izayoi said proudly. Inuyasha turned to look back at the pair of nurses.

"What about my wife?" Inuyasha questioned, worry creased his forehead again. One of the nurses shook her head and smiled.

"She's fine, very weak, but she'll be alright," the second nurse responded. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Can I go and see her?" he asked. The nurses glanced at each other and then nodded.

"Yes, but it'll have to be short, she needs to rest," the first nurse informed him. Inuyasha nodded determinedly, still holding his newborn son gently, headed into the room where Kikyou was awaiting him.

"Kikyou?" he called out softly.

"Inuyasha," she replied, she was weak. Inuyasha strode over quietly and kneeled beside her bed, Izayoi came in after him. Kikyou smiled at her mother-in law and Izayoi returned the gesture.

"It's a boy, my love," Inuyasha told her, stroking her forehead and pushing damp, sweat-covered strands of hair away from her face. Kikyou smiled proudly.

"I know, I'm so happy," Kikyou whispered. The doctors and nurses left the room to give them some privacy.

"Me too," Inuyasha said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What do you want to call him?" Kikyou asked curiously as she stared at her baby. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm not sure, what do you think?" Inuyasha questioned after a pause. Kikyou shook her head as well.

"I don't know…mother?" Kikyou looked up at her mother-in law who was still watching them sweetly. Emotion filled her eyes. Inuyasha also turned to look at his mother.

"Would you like to name him?" Inuyasha asked, understanding his wife's meaning. Izayoi kneeled beside Inuyasha to take a better look at her grandson.

"How about…Ikoru?" Izayoi suggested after doing a little thinking. Inuyasha turned to look at Kikyou who smiled.

"Ikoru…" she repeated. She nodded. "I like it,"

"Then Ikoru it is," Inuyasha decided. Ikoru smiled up at the three pairs of eyes watching him adoringly and hiccupped. Three bright smiles turned to laughs at the small child and Ikoru 'gah!'_ed_ along with them.

A/N: Are we all happy now? I hope so, thank-you so much everyone for all your support. Love ya!!


End file.
